1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to current sensors and more particularly to a Rogowski coil provided in an assembly that is easily positioned about a conductor.
2. Description of Related Art
Various current sensors have been proposed for sensing the current flowing through a conductor. For example the voltage induced in a Rogowski coil about a conductor is processed by an integrator to provide a sensed current. The Rogowski coil is an “air-cored” toroidal coil formed by winding turns around a core or support structure of non-magnetic material, e.g. diamagnetic or paramagnetic material of relative permeability of 1. The conductor to be measured in then placed through the coil structure. In some arrangements, the Rogowski coil is formed as a split coil with some effect on the amplitude of the output signal.
While the arrangements of the prior art may be generally useful, it would be desirable to provide a current sensor that is easy to position about a conductor.